


Marked Possession

by WonderWells



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, One catboy gets jealous and posessive one hyena-boy is a little shit what else can you ask for, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Very slight background character for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: It was a calm, uneventful, and quiet afternoon in the Savanaclaw dorm. And Leona’s mood was anything but. That was the problem. Ruggie had been gone for practically week, and now here he was with some first-year? Who did this fresh-meat think he was? And how dare he touch Ruggie?!
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Leona/Ruggie, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Marked Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Catboys just hit differently. And this was a good excuse to really get out there and flex a scent-kink that I have been waiting for the right opportunity to use. Also, the first year isn't Jack. Just some nameless character that keeps the plot rolling. Only here to make Leona jealous. Whew, I wish I was Ruggie. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the show!

It was a calm, uneventful, and quiet afternoon in the Savanaclaw dorm. And Leona’s mood was anything but. 

That was the problem. 

It had been a quiet, undisturbed, frankly quite peaceful day. Just as it had been the day before, and the one before that. Just as it had been the whole week. Which, while Leona wasn’t about to admit he was upset about being left alone for once, there was a certain blond-haired presence that had recently decided to become a ghost in Leona’s routine. Such a presence that had yet to even check in on Leona at all besides the passing greeting at lunch and during practice for an ongoing week as it stands. 

Leona turned in his bed as his tail twitched in irritation, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he sat up with a forceful sigh. He clicked his tongue under his breath, smoothing out his hair from his face as he walked to the open windows in frustrated contemplation. He wasn’t complaining that for the past week he hadn’t been bothered. He reveled in the lack of being troubled. No one was telling him to go to class, chastising him for some quality or another, or even making him go out of his way to try and at least make a presentable appearance as dorm head. 

However, that also meant a certain someone was also not bringing him lunch, helping with his laundry, giving him lecture notes, and doing everything and anything in between that Leona had come to accept, silently respect, and appreciate as a helpful hand in his life. 

He knew why Ruggie had been practically gone for the past week. One of the new first-years was an “old friend” from his childhood days that Ruggie hadn’t seen in years. The huge grin on Ruggie’s lips when he recognized the new arrival at the entrance ceremony had practically split his face in two. Such a smile that Leona rarely saw. But when he did see that genuine, toothy grin, it made his heart pound just a fraction harder, the open emotion on Ruggie’s face an unusual look but not unwelcome. But watching him at the ceremony with that beaming look at the new arrival with such fierce, undivided attention had made Leona’s heart pound for an entirely different reason. Such a reason that Leona pushed down and repressed with a cross of his arms and glare as his new dormitory student turned to return to their seat that day at the entrance ceremony. 

And that’s how Leona ended up alone in his room with an arguable headache and fists balled up so tight he felt the blunt of his nails through his gloves like claws. He scanned the open dormitory common area below, looking for any sign of his blond-haired companion that had yet to even show up at all that day. He wasn’t as practice, nor at lunch, and Leona wasn’t about to go chasing down Ruggie. 

Because he didn’t have any reason to, and Leona would be the first to deny that he specifically wanted any attention. 

His tail swished as he turned, making his way out of his dorm room. He clenched his jaw, giving out a single-minded immediate glare at everything and anything that even looked his way, stopping anyone’s attempts at coming up to him.

A few moments later his ears perked up at the sound of a familiar hyena-laugh that was coming from a back hallway that led to the first-year dorms. Leona scowled, keeping his footing light as he drew closer. He peeked around the corner, stopping in his tracks instantly as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Ruggie had his back up to a wall, leaning back and looking up with full attention to the taller first-year who had an elbow up next to the blond’s head as he pressed forward intimately into the shared space. They both were laughing at something shared verbally between them, a smiling smirk across Ruggie’s face that made Leona’s glare worsen. 

Anger flared in Leona’s veins so fierce that he didn’t even hear what the first-year had said before they were leaning in more, brushing his cheek and jaw against the side of Ruggie’s head as he all but caressed the blond’s arm. And whatever Ruggie’s reaction had been was muted about by the loud, vicious growl that ripped from Leona’s throat as he stomped over to the duo. 

“Get your hands off of him,” Leona commanded, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he stared down the first-year. 

But to his surprise, the newcomer didn’t back down immediately as Leona had been expecting. Instead, he glanced over Leona once, eyebrows raising as he turned to Ruggie and said, 

“So this is who you have been telling me about.” 

Ruggie’s eyes narrowed as his cheeks reddened slightly, something that Leona was acutely aware of as he quickly glanced at the blond boy. Leona felt magic run across his skin, feeling the coarse, dry feeling of sand on his tongue as he reeled himself in. 

Someone needed to teach this first-year a lesson in manners. How dare they think that just because they had Ruggie’s attention it meant they could touch what wasn’t theirs. 

And Ruggie was certainly off-limits. 

Ruggie laughed again then, the high-pitched sound breaking the heavy tension between the first-year and Leona for a moment as they looked to the blond in curious confusion. Ruggie smirked, pushing himself off the wall as he walked to Leona’s side while he said,

“You best be off now. Don’t want to get in trouble with our dorm leader this early in the year, right?” 

The first-year opened his mouth to say something, but his confidence wavered momentarily enough for Leona to raise his chin in a silent dare, using his polished, silent intimidation to have the first-year turn on his heel. 

“See you around, Ruggie!” 

Leona almost shot out an attack right there, but his magic died on his fingertips as Ruggie sighed next to him. 

“If you go glaring at every first-year you originally asked me to investigate they won’t give up their secrets.” 

“You seem to be doing more than investigating.” 

Ruggie brought his hands up to intertwine his fingers behind his own head, following Leona back down the way to his dorm. After a few moments of palatable silence, Leona asked, 

“What’s with that one anyway?” 

“Hmm? Oh, just someone from back home.” 

“Just someone?” 

Ruggie slowed for a second, making Leona turn to him as the blond replied, 

“I can have friends other than you.” 

Leona bit his tongue as he continued to his dorm, not even waiting for Ruggie as annoyance filtered through him. 

“Do what you want,” Leona said once they both passed the threshold, turning fully to Ruggie who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“You physically step in between my conversation, all but drag me here, and now you’re telling me that?” 

Ruggie’s smirk was back on his face, but Leona didn’t budge. 

“But if you say so! I’m going back to hanging out with him then.” 

“No.” 

The almost growled command fell out of Leona’s mouth faster than he thought it. 

“No?” Ruggie said, mirth in his voice and mischievousness crossing his features. 

Leona rolled his eyes and turned away, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation. But Ruggie caught his arm, carefully placed tone in his voice as he asked, 

“And why not? Wasn’t it you who wanted this?” 

“I got what I needed.” 

“I haven’t passed along any report at all this week.” 

Leona was aware of that. More than aware, and now downright ticked at being reminded by the blond that had been all but ignoring him up till then. 

Leona’s nostrils flared again, which gave him a pause as his ears and tail flicked cautiously. He drew closer to Ruggie, who in turn stepped back from the sudden invasion of space. But Leona pressed forward, sniffing the air as carefully as he all but shoved Ruggie back onto his specially-made and imported royal bedsheets. Ruggie visibly swallowed, throat bobbing as Leona leaned down, hands on either side of blond hair and sniffing intently. 

Ruggie stayed as still as possible, eyes focused on the wild mane and braided brown hair he could see out of the corner of his eye as he composed himself into neutral silence. He knew Leona wouldn’t hurt him. But the rising pressured presence that swept over him kept him locked in place regardless. 

He wasn’t scared, he would never be scared of Leona. Especially not after everything he had been through with the selfish prince. Especially not after having to push down the thought to turn his head, grab Leona’s attention directly, and capture the lion’s lips with his own once and for all.

But that thought quickly was pushed to the side as Leona pulled back, anger evident on his face as gripped the blond’s wrist. The same one that the first-year before had touched just for a fraction of a second. He brought it to his face, sniffing wildly before blanching as he said, 

“He is all over you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“His scent. It’s all over you.” 

Ruggie couldn’t help but snicker at that. 

“Funny - that’s what he said too.” 

Ruggie couldn’t help the soft look that unconsciously drew across his features, watching as Leona hummed before opening his mouth. For a second the world stood still as Leona’s tongue darted out from behind his lips, fangs just barely visible as he licked the inner part of Ruggie’s wrist. 

The wet, but rough sensation drew across the thin vein on the underside of his skin, across his madly beating pulse as Leona’s pupils went dark and eyes narrowed with intent.

Leona watched Ruggie breathe, watching his chest rise and fall with a little involuntary gasp escaping past the blond’s lips. With that, every sense flared to life as he licked again. 

His ears twitched as he zeroed in on every noise Ruggie was making. From this heavy breathing to his almost deafening heartbeat now drumming in his chest. His eyes scanning, watching over every part of Ruggie with undivided attention directed at the boy below him. 

Ruggie would put up a fight and argue back with Leona till the first morning light if the situation called for it. And Leona knew this. Leona was silently waiting, analyzing, watching as Ruggie almost imperceptibly nudged his wrist closer to the brunette’s mouth, shifting nearer to Leona as the sheets wrinkled around them. 

Leona couldn’t help but graze his teeth over the lightly tanned skin then, all rational thoughts flying out the open window when Ruggie turned his head, exposing his neck and opening his mouth slightly to lick at his dry lips. 

All in all, the submissive display was the last straw of Leona’s self-discipline. 

He pulled Ruggie up, moving them both up further on the bed to be in the center, surrounded by nothing but Leona’s own blankets and bedding. He pushed Ruggie down harshly, ignoring the indignant look as he crawled up and onto the blond to straddle his hips. His tail shifted behind him quickly as obvious interest fluttered across his face, smiling widely in amusement with a toothy grin that had his fangs glinting in the filtered sunlight over them.

But interest turned to annoyance as Leona sniffed the air again, still smelling the unfamiliar and unwanted scent across Ruggie. It was all over him. In his hair, on his skin, in his clothes - not entirely perceptible but there nonetheless. 

And Leona couldn’t stand it. 

He leaned down, gripping Ruggie’s chin and forcefully turning his head as he pressed his cheek and jaw to the blond’s temple, nuzzling and caressing with a low growl almost vibrating in the back of his throat. Ruggie hummed in satisfaction, arms flat on the bed up by his head, willingly moving with Leona’s hand on his chin with pliant guidance as he shifted to give the brunette more access. 

“He is all over you,” Leona mumbled into Ruggie’s jaw. 

“You’re all over me,” Ruggie quickly quipped back with no bite to his words. 

It wasn’t like he wanted Leona to stop. And Leona certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“Who does he think he is? A first-year of all people, thinking they can mark you.” 

Ruggie’s ears perked up at the rough, hoarse words that Leona said, face heating up exponentially when he felt Leona let go of his chin in favor of pressing his wrists down to the bed instead. 

Leona leaned over Ruggie, crowding him, taking in just how much he liked the scene laid out before him. 

Ruggie, on his back, on Leona’s bed in his private room, surrounded by Leona’s own whims alone. Ruggie smirked up to him, taking in the uncharacteristic, direct, albeit soft look Leona had across his features. 

Now, if Ruggie had any self-control he figured he would have kept his mouth shut. But he couldn’t help it when he said, 

“Are you going to do something we both want - or just look at me with those pretty green eyes?” 

Leona snapped back to reality at Ruggie’s words, snarling lightly as he bared his teeth at the tease, making the blond smirk even wider. 

“Prey should know when they have been caught.” 

“Who said I was the prey?” 

Leona narrowed his eyes, a knowing smile going wide and sending a shiver of anticipation down Ruggie’s spine. 

“Me.” 

Any snarky reply died on Ruggie’s lips as Leona surged forward and captured his mouth in the roughest kiss he had ever experienced. It was an overwhelming, powerful kiss that consisted mostly of teeth and tongue as Leona didn’t ask permission before prying open Ruggie’s mouth and all but ravishing him. He licked and nipped at his lips, tongue darting down the blond’s throat. Ruggie whimpered, opening his mouth wider with a tilt of his head as he tried to kiss back with even an ounce of dominance Leona had. 

The kiss was wet, noisy, and almost embarrassing with heated sounds of pleasure that became even louder as Leona ran a gloved hand over the blond’s uniform vest, popping open the buttons skillfully with a single hand. 

Ruggie managed to turn his head enough to gasp for breath, closing his eyes as he swallowed heavily while Leona turned to focus on the blond’s jaw and neck. Ruggie breathed deeply, holding back an unabashed sigh of content as Leona’s scent filled his nose. 

All he wanted was Leona. 

He grabbed for his shoulders when he felt Leona’s hold falter, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck and pulling him closer, fingers going into unbrushed and tousled hair to thread through the dark-brown locks. 

“Why is HE all over you?” 

Leona growled into Ruggie’s neck, withheld jealousy now bubbling completely to the surface as he opened his mouth to bite down on the side of the blond’s neck. Ruggie winced in pain, feeling the sting of teeth breaking skin from the bite almost enough to draw blood before replying, 

“If having his scent all over me is what makes you like this I might have to visit him more often.” 

It was a tease, they both knew it, but it didn’t stop Leona from pulling back just enough to glare into Ruggie’s eyes, fangs bared, and a fit of an unamused warning on his face. 

He wasn’t about to tell Ruggie what to do or command him who he couldn’t see or not. But he almost wanted to voice his opinion until Ruggie broke the tension, smirking and snickering his signature laugh before pulling Leona back down to kiss him. 

Leona sighed into the kiss, will to fight replaced with need as he ran his hands over Ruggie’s tiny, skinny frame. He was almost too thin, bumps of his ribs barely visible but still protruding too much for Leona’s liking. But it wasn’t like he could dislike anything about Ruggie, especially not when the blond was now moaning into his mouth as Leona sucked on his tongue. 

Ruggie’s hands found their way to Leona’s vest, but Leona smacked the wandering fingers away, smirking at Ruggie’s confused face as he said, 

“You belong to me.” 

Ruggie rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue and ruin the moment as Leona’s hands splayed out over his chest, greedily grasping and running up over his body and up to his neck and hair before coming to rest just behind the blond’s animal-like ears. Ruggie blushed instantly as Leona ran his fingers over the overly receptive tip of his ears, a whimper and pleasing whine passing his lips as Leona leaned up to nip at the joint between his jaw and neck. 

The undivided, sensitive attention had Ruggie squirming, gripping the sheets for purchase as he leaned into the touch. Leona’s mouth opened further, licking a stripe down the blond’s neck hotly and nipping at the pulse point on Ruggie’s neck. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, kissing and sucking lightly as he continued ghosting his fingers over the blond’s beast-like ears. 

He couldn’t help it, the heady sounds and writhing body below him was intoxicating to watch and listen to all at once. Not to mention it was himself making Ruggie this needy. Not some first-year newbie that barely knew who Ruggie was now. That barely knew Ruggie was Leona’s alone. 

But if the now highly visible purple-red bruise on the side of Ruggie’s neck was anything to go by, along with Leona’s scent practically overpowering Ruggie’s own, anyone who dared to trespass on his territory would think twice. 

“Leo-Leona!” Ruggie shouted, grasping the wrist and hand that was paying attention to his ears, “Too much.” 

Leona breathed deeply, carefully pulling back his control and resolve before sniffing carefully as he kitten-licked across any exposed skin he could reach. After a few drawn-out moments, with Ruggie embarrassingly chuckling under his breath, Leona stopped only when he was satisfied he could only smell himself and Ruggie as he leaned in to kiss him. 

Ruggie instantly melted into the sweet kiss, hands coming up to grip tightly into the back of Leona’s neck and into his hair to pull him closer. They only broke apart when Ruggie couldn’t help himself, biting down on Leona’s lip that made the brunette pull back with a deadpan glare. 

Ruggie snickered, sighing to himself as he shifted further into the soft pillows and blankets that surrounded him. Leona was about to speak, but whatever words he thought died on his lips as Ruggie smiled up at him with that bright, rare, vulnerable but directed smile. It left his heart racing, face warm and mouth slightly agape in stunned silence. 

Ruggie yawned then, stretching and flexing as much as he could under Leona before turning to grab a pillow and hug it to his chest as he closed his eyes, announcing he was going to sleep. 

“Go to sleep somewhere else. This isn’t your bed.” 

Leona shifted and moved to lay down next to Ruggie, back to him and eyes closed until the blond replied, 

“Oh? So in HIS bed then perhaps?” 

Leona felt a nerve pop under his temple, a low growl coming up to play on his lips as he rolled over, grabbing Ruggie’s bare waist and pulling him in. Ruggie silently laughed, mischievous grin turning into a soft smile as he heard Leona purr behind him, the lion already asleep despite the vice grip keeping him from leaving. Ruggie breathed deeply, contentment settling his heart as he made a mental note to make sure to do their laundry tonight. He nuzzled into Leona’s shirt, pushing himself closer as he breathed in his scent. Well, maybe tomorrow. But until then, a nap seemed to be in order.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some other Leona-Ruggie works coming up. Will they ever be published? Who knows. But, for now, thanks for reading! I can't wait to find out more about these two snarky bastards as the story goes on. Hopefully, it won't be disproven later that ears aren't sensitive or something. That would be awful. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos or comment for Ruggie's shop funds!


End file.
